In a conventional control circuit in a multi-phase power conversion device that outputs, for example, three-phase power, a method has been used in which, when, for example, an overcurrent state is detected in any one phase of the three phases, supply of a source current to a control terminal of a switching element for the one phase is stopped and, in conjunction therewith, voltage at the control terminal of the switching element is stabilized in accordance with a prescribed reference voltage (see, for example, PTL 1).
The conventional technique is configured to make an operational amplifier operate using an overcurrent detection signal that has detected an overcurrent state, to make the operational amplifier compare a divided voltage into which an output voltage that is to be output to the control terminal of the switching element is divided with the reference voltage, and to control the output voltage in such a way that the divided voltage coincides with the reference voltage.